1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fence stretching apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fence stretching apparatus wherein the same is readily and efficiently securable to a tractor to effect a fence stretching and positioning operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fence stretching apparatus is known in the prior art, but has heretofore been limited to relatively complex and expansive structural organizations. The instant invention attempts to overcome the limitations of the prior art by providing a fence stretching apparatus readily securable to an associated tractor for a fence stretching and positioning operation. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,861 to Anderson wherein a fence feeding and stretching device is mounted to a forward end of a truck, wherein the truck directs the roll adjacent a fence line. The apparatus fails to provide the fence engaging structure of the instant invention defining an adjustable gap to direct a fence therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,977 to McNully sets forth a wire stretching apparatus for stretching a single wire between fence posts utilizing a cylindrical grooved roll to receive a single wire therethrough to enable twisting of the wire adjacent a remote fence post to effect a stretching operation. The patent fails to provide the stretching effect of the instant invention as applied to a matrix of wires defining a fence.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,686 to Wise utilizes a wire stretching tool to apply a stretching to a single wire strand.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,859,944 to Cisney sets forth a wire tensioning apparatus addressed to a wire matrix, wherein a manual displaceable roll secures an end of a fence therebetween, wherein use of a levering mechanism enables a stretching of the fence relative to an associated post.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,221 to Leath sets forth a stretching tool for individual wire strands of a fence, wherein the tool is wrapped around an individual fence and left in position to provide a permanent stretching of a single wire of a fence organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved fence stretching apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.